


Непокорный

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: визуал G - PG-13 зима-21 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe – Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Protective Steve Rogers, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: "Ему было даровано тело жеребца, высокое, здоровое, исполненное мощи, и когда они попробовали подчинить его, заставить слушаться при помощи цепей или веревок, их встретили копыта, и зубы, и отчаянная решимость".He'd been given a stallion's body, tall and strong and brimming with power, and when they tried to subdue him, to force him to obey, whips and chains and ropes, they met hooves and teeth and iron will.
Series: визуал G - PG-13 зима-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145048
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: 03 Визуал от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Непокорный

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On a Pale Horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656900) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Иллюстрация к командному фику [На коне бледном](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962939/chapters/71072376).  
> This is the work from the biggest multifandom anonymous contest on AO3 (Fandom Combat). Use the Collection ( Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021) to see all works of the contest. Use our series (визуал G - PG-13 зима-21) to see all visual works of our team. Anonymous artist will be revealed in March.  
> We will be pleased to see your comments in any language!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/57/db/QMX32Ocy_o.jpg)


End file.
